


All In

by BogginsofEternalStench (TeaBagginsFromtheOak)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Car Sex, F/M, Medschool Scully, One Shot, Well Off Mulder, charity - Freeform, let me have my feels, meddling sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/BogginsofEternalStench
Summary: Melissa convinces Scully to go to a charity event she's hosting.AKA: Song inspired AU because I can.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MSR fic and also my first F/M fic in like 5 years (go ahead and look at my profile it's full of gays) Anyways tell me what you think, also because I'm a sucker for old country and you couldn't have guessed already the song is Sold by John Michael Montgomery

"Please come!" Melissa begged. Her hair curving around her face accenting the way she pouted her lips at her sister to try and convince her to attend the charity event she was hosting. Scully had two exams on Monday that she desperately needed to study for, which had been the reason for not going out this weekend, but it seemed fate had other ideas. Scully took a deep breath, analyzing her sister's pleading face and let out the breath with a deep sigh.

"Okay." Melissa smiled and rushed to grab her stuff.

"Great! I'll see you Saturday night then." The cheeriness and the overzealous way her sister rushed out the door left a pit in Scully's stomach. She loved her sister, but if this was to be anything like every outing with her there was bound to be some pieces left unsaid or neglected. Scully took a sip of her tea, this was going to be one hell of a night.

xXx

When Melissa meant 'come to my charity event' evidently some very, very important details were left to the fine print. One being that she was to be a participant of the charity event. Two being that she had to wear this ridiculously gaudy green dress that she kept running her hands over her stomach to try and give it any semblance of length. Thirdly is that she would be sold off to the highest bidder along with fourteen other men and women. _It's for charity, Dana, don't you want to be charitable?_ Scully was going to be charitable alright. She could hear her sister's voice over the PA system. As part of the deal Scully was to go last. Thinking back she should have gone first rather than sit here with this dread piling up in her stomach and bones making her pick at her finger nails while she waited. A habit she was hoping to grow out of before she finished med school, but since that's been derailed bad habits be damned. Finally with the man on the stage walking off behind her, she began to ready herself to walk across the stage. She had no idea what she was going to do once she was out there, but hopefully it would be over quickly and she could spend a few hours with an old man who fell asleep half way through their dinner. 

Scully tried once more to attempt to lengthen her dress, but to no avail, she sighed and walked out on the stage to the sound of her sister announcing her name to the large group of men and women each placed their fair share of bets.

"I'd like to introduce my lovely sister, Dana Scully!" The lights were very bright on the stage, they made it near impossible to see the people more then two rows back. Black, faceless figures stared back at her. "Starting bid 1,000$." Dana looked at her sister, Melissa simply smiled and kept the commentary going. A few hands shot up as she looked back into the crowd, she stood with her eyes on the very back row, somewhere back towards the exit. The green of the exit sign giving her a slight comfort. She resisted the urge to bite her nails as she stood up there under the gaze of at least a hundred men and women. There was some commotion in the middle, some loud hushed voices, and more hand raises. Scully tried to look through the lights to try and figure out what was going on. The numbers kept racking up and she was quickly forgave her sister for starting her out with such a  low number. Two hands in particular kept going up back and forth as each bid raised. Scully walked a little closer to the edge of the stage, her eyes squinting at the bright lights to catch some glimpse of who it was that was so interested as to put down $45,000 on a med student with an identity crisis. She could barely make out the faces of an older man with glasses and a receding hairline and next to him a younger man, but the angle he was sitting at made it difficult to make out anything more about him. He seemed to be the one in competition with the older man.

The price was getting awfully high and after a brief moment the older man looked begrudgingly at the younger man and sat back down in his seat with his arms crossed against his chest. Melissa finally called the winner and Scully looked at Melissa when she said the man's name. Fox Mulder. Interesting, but she'd seen plenty of interesting things in her day that she wasn't going to turn her nose to a man named after an animal. She went to walk off the stage when the man - Fox - came from the audience and ran to the steps. He began to speak to Melissa urgently. Melissa hid the microphone from her face, so Scully couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Melissa kept shooting glances at Scully before she finally gave a half smile and shrugged. Fox's body language exuded elation as he turned and ran up the stage, not after handing Melissa a check. Melissa set the check on the counter and conceded the end of the auction and began to guide everyone to the dining portion of the event. Fox was right in front of her now and she had to lean back a bit to look up at him, she had chosen to nix the high heels in favor of the flats that she had hidden in her closet. He was a pleasant face, especially when he was looking down at her like he had won the lottery. Seeing that she wasn't quite as happy to have been used as an outlet for spending money he reigned in his emotions and held out a hand for her to take.

"I take it you don't want to be here as much as I don't." She let out a sigh that seemed to loosen up all of her tensed muscles.

"No, not particularly so." He grinned and led her down the stage. She was careful of the steps, but there didn't seem to be an immediate threat as Fox still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Call me, Mulder by the way. I hate the name Fox." She chuckled a bit at that.

"You can call me Scully than." He looked back at her with a strange twinkle in his eye.

"Well than Scully, I have something I'd like to show you."

xXx

Mulder

"A friend of mine is hosting it." Byers fixed his tie. For the first time in what felt like decades, Mulder say Frohike step out of the shadows wearing a suit and tie. Langly forewent the band t-shirt even and was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a coat. Sans tie and vest like Byers or Frohike, but they probably didn't have to bum theirs off of a buddy the way Langly did.

"I assume that I have no choice then?" Frohike looked at him over his glasses. Actually anytime Frohike looked at him was over his glasses, but that was because Frohike was at least six inches shorter than Mulder.

"Not a chance. Do some good, eh?" Frohike pat his chest and Mulder went to go change. 

The first few rounds of people had the Gunmen ogling but not buying. They said it wasn't a huge deal to give money this way, but it was the more entertaining option. Mulder had been nearly asleep the entire time until the announcer, a lovely woman with a great command of the people she was hosting, introduced the last woman. She came walking out onto the stage, a fierce look in her eye, but also a boredom that spoke volumes to Mulder's actual feelings of the whole thing. The green dress made her hair look like ringlets of fire cascading down to her shoulders. The lights playing tricks on his eyes, making him wonder if she indeed had tiny flames licking at the apples of her cheeks. Mulder spent a long time staring before he realized the bidding had started and Frohike was going to win if he didn't pipe up soon.

He shot his hand in the air, nearly yelling out into the crowd. _Gorgeous woman please look this way._ Frohike shot him a glare and raised his sign. Mulder didn't wait before he raised his hand back. Frohike was radiating tension next to him.

"Back off Mulder, you didn't even want to be here." Frohike whispered harshly to him.

"No way buddy." Frohike matched his price bet for bet, but Mulder wasn't going to back down so easily. The petite woman on stage walked forward and his breath caught in his throat. Her small stature seemed to command the room in a way he couldn't understand. How something so small could hold so much power. He was enamored. Finally with his arm still in the air Frohike took one look at him and sat down with a humph. Mulder wasted no time moving from the table and running up to the podium where Melissa stood.

"Can I cash in tonight?" Melissa hid the microphone.

"Typically you'll go over that at the end of the night, with my provisions, but if you'd like to do it tonight then provided that Dana is alright with it, I see no issue." Mulder nodded enthusiastically. "I'll need to see that donation though." Mulder was about to run to the stage when he stopped to pull out his check book and wrote down a large sum and handed it to Melissa. He didn't wait for a response while he vaulted the stage and was face to face with Dana Scully. He was breathless, but he wasn't sure if it was from the quick jog from his seat or from being so close to her. Her face was a mixture of confusion and intrigue and he realized how he must have seemed. He tried to school his features, but his heart still raced in his chest. She began to smile a bit as the lights dimmed around them and he reached his hand out to get some sort of contact between them. She barely hesitated to grab his hand. He felt a pulse of white hot excitement course through his veins and his smile resurfaced in full force.

"I take it you don't want to be here as much as I don't." He watched with delight as her shoulders relaxed and her body eased into a more comfortable posture. He began to lead her off the stage.

"No, not particularly so." He reached his hand out to accompany her large steps off the stage, wary that she might fall from the height. He waited until she was on the floor to start pulling her along.

"Call me, Mulder by the way. I hate the name Fox." His look was to gauge her reaction, which from the way she smiled with soft chuckle made his skin prickle. 

"You can call me Scully than." _Scully. Okay beautiful, I could get used to that_. He moved out of the large majority of tables and the chattering that commenced around them.

"Well than Scully, I have something I'd like to show you." He let her walk in front of him, but he put his hand on her lower back to guide her and to feel her warm body against his hand. He reigned in his flurry of emotions, if he was potentially only going to get one night, then he was going to make it the most memorable one night.

xXx

Scully

The night was warm for the New England weather. She didn't even need a jacket as that sat on the hood of Mulder's car. Which was still slightly warmed from the drive over here. The stars were bright as they got further away from the city and it's lights.

"There is a meteor shower tonight." Scully continued to look up as the stars began to fall around them. After the first one Scully closed her eyes. She knew it was ridiculous, but if there was a god who said he drew the lines at space rock reentering the atmosphere. When she opened her eyes Mulder was staring back at her. She was glad it was dark and he couldn't see her blush. 

"Making wishes, Scully?" She played with her cross necklace sheepishly.

"Just a few." He leaned back on the hood of the car. He had laid down a blanket to keep from dirtying  up her dress. She had told him that it wasn't even hers, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"So you're sister suckered you into tonight?" Scully took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, she's my older sister and I love her to death, but nearly all of my ridiculous stories start with 'so Melissa convinced me to...'." Scully watched as a few more sporadic meteors reentered their fly space before leaning up and taking a look at the area around them. She would be lying if she had said that she wasn't a tad bit concerned when a strange man decided they would be taking a night drive to an undisclosed location had her nerves on high, but once he started talking and explaining what his plans were she had calmed her nerves from the immediate threat of danger. Meanwhile her arousal was not to be kempt by the way his mouth would curve up when explaining something ridiculous that had her rolling her eyes. She willed her heart and mind to cease their racing in which would drive her crazy first.

"Yeah, the boys always have a way of doing that to me as well." He rubbed the back of his neck with a shy smile on his face.

"Oh?" She turned, catching her foot on the hood of his car and holding herself there. "Are there stories there?" He chuckled and looked back up at the ongoing meteor shower.  

"A few. Nothing interesting though." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I find that very difficult to believe, Mr. Mulder." She refrained from reaching across the small space between them and touching any part of him. She wasn't sure who was in charge of herself, but for a little while longer her sensible side would keep her in check. She wasn't sure how long they stayed out there like that, sharing stories and watching the night sky, but at some point she yawned and he turned to see the last tendrils of her exhaustion peek through as she barely arched her back to shake the tiredness from her posture.

"I should get you home, to bed." His eyes going wide. "Your home, so you can get to sleep, I will be not apart of that." He stumbled through the sentence. His sauve from before seemed to be replaced with bumbling flattery as the night drew long.

"That's fine, Mulder." He cleared his throat and got up from the hood of the car, holding his hand out for her to take. She grabbed his hand and slid off the hood, bouncing into his chest. She held her hands to his chest, his coat shed and the tie loosened so the first few buttons could be popped and she felt her knees go weak as she took a deep breath of his cologne. She closed her eyes for a second, taking in his scent and the slight breeze that picked up, cooling the heat that had accumulated at her core. When she opened her eyes he was staring down at her with his mouth agape slightly and his eyes nearly black in the dim moon light.

Mulder

Her body was pressed against his in a way that was doing nothing good for his unbridled attraction to her. Her coppery red hair shimmered in the moon light. She smelt like jasmine and earth. Something solid and comforting. Like a summer breeze. He moved his hands to wrap around to the middle of her back before finally settling on her hips. He watched as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths against him. He tried to hide the satisfaction that her pressing against him gave him. He shuffled his feet slightly and hoped that would alleviate some of the evidence. Her eyes opened and they were bright against the moonlight. Like two more celestial bodies orbiting his mindscape and he released an inaudible growl at the back of his throat. At least he had hoped it was inaudible. He eventually decided to be a god damn gentlemen and step away from her to gather up the blanket. She shuffled to the passenger side and slid in. He shook out the blanket and if that also happened to be a distraction from his pressing hard on, then no one else would be the wiser as he watched the blanket snap against the star littered sky.

Finally satisfied that he wouldn't embarrass himself with the bulge in his pants he folded up the blanket and tucked it into the back seat. He settled back into the drivers seat and pulled the car out of the little dirt lot that he had maneuvered himself into. The car ride back was mostly silent until he realized he wasn't sure where to drive.

"Did you want me to take you back to the event center?" Scully seemed to perk up again as she look away from the window to him.

"No, actually, I caught a ride with my sister to the event." Mulder nodded. "But I could take a taxi from there." Mulder shot her a look from across the divide.

"I could take you home, it's not an issue." He smirked a bit. "I mean that is, if you trust me." He looked at her sideways. "I seem to have proven myself to be incapable of suspicious murder when I took a complete stranger out into the middle of nowhere to watch stars fall." She had a small smile on her face.

"The jury's still out on that one." She gave a small laugh at his wounded expression.

"You wound me, dear." She rubbed her fingers together and he gave a chuckle. She agreed to let him take her home. They spent the rest of the ride in charged comfort. Both too nervous to do anything, but the unspoken invitation hung in the air. Who is this woman that just to wantonly throws away his inhibitions and bares himself for. He let her guide him through the mostly deserted streets. Finally he pulled up to the side of her apartment building.

"Thank you." She said gathering up her items.

"The pleasure was all mine." He felt like he should do something with his hands, but he wasn't sure what so he alternated between the shifter and the wheel. "I hope tonight wasn't as bad as you were expecting." He offered.

"Oh no, I had a hundred times worse things running through my head when I got up on that stage." He grinned and rubbed the outside of his thighs, scratching at the fabric of his slacks. "Thank you for  saving me from them." He was silent for a beat.

"Any time." He dared a glance at her and she was holding all of her stuff, but not reaching for the handle. He finally noticed she looked as unequiped as he felt.

"Good night, Mulder." He looked at his hands before attempting to say good night back, but he felt a hand under his chin and lips on his. Shock halted his movements as Scully leaned back with dilated eyes boring into his. She was flushed, but retreated to get inside anyways. His brain finally caught up and he unbuckled himself and reached over the seats, grabbing her hand as she half stepped out of the car. She let him pull her back into the car and with the added momentum of her falling, he crashed his lips into hers. She dropped her stuff inbetween them, the door shutting as she slid closer to him. His hand left hers and moved to her back. She arched into his touch and he moved to adjust himself as his erection tented his pants. With her hand now free she reached between them, touching first at his chest before trailing her hand lower to feel his evident arousal. He groaned, biting his lip. She moved closer still and he heard her kick off her shoes. Before he knew it she was climbing into his lap with a precision unseen before when attempting close quarter coitus.

He was thrown back into his seat as she centered herself on top of him. He reached between them, moving the seat back and reclining it to its full extension. She leaned over him, her hair falling into her eyes and shrouding his face.

"Wouldn't you prefer to go inside?" He attempted, even he was unbelieving that this would make it that far.

"Can't wait." She panted above him as his hands raced all over her body trying to touch everywhere at once. Finally one was settled on her ass and the other crawling up her inner thigh to hook under her panties. He was delighted to find her already soaked through her underwear and moaning as his fingers glided over her folds. She worked on undoing his pants and after a time that seemed much shorter than actually perceived, his cock was out and running through her fingers. He stifled a moan as the pads of her fingers smeared the precum over his dick. She buried her head into his neck, nipping and lapping at his skin. he involuntarily thrust against her hand, slipping one finger into her. They both moaned in unison. He easily slipped in a second one and began to gently stroke her clit with his thumb. She cried out and her movements on his cock halted. She panted against his skin, slight moans filling the small space of the car. He squeezed her ass as she returned to stroking his cock. He bit his lip, groaning at the contact.

She leaned back to look at him, her eyes sparkling with lust. "Mulder," her voice was tight as her climax approached. He stared at her, his mouth agape, rocking into her hand. If she kept this up he wouldn't last much longer. "Do you have a condom?" She sounded somewhat normal even though he was two fingers deep in her and his cock throbbed in her hand. He reached over to the passenger seat with his only free hand and opened up the glove box, there was one condom. He sighed and grabbed it, seating himself back into a comfortable position. She grabbed the condom from him, ripping it open, and sliding the condom on him. He groaned, holding back thrusting at the feel of her petite hands on his cock. She positioned herself above him, his fingers still dripping with her wetness.

"Are you sure?" She didn't give much of hesitation as she closed the distance between them, sliding his fingers out, and moving aside her underwear. She looked at him for a second, seeing something in his face and sliding onto him to the hilt. A simultaneous moan sounded between them as they both took a second to get used to the feeling. Mulder was nearly to the edge as she rocked forward.

"Scully, I'm -" He took a shaky breath as she continued her rocking.

"I am too." He grunted, shifting his feet to support her weight and matched her thrusts. She panted against his neck, his own breath mingling with hers. "Mulder." She whispered, biting at his jugular - no doubt leaving a mark - but he couldn't find it in him to care. He held her hips as she leaned forward, her breasts nearly falling out of the dress. She reached down to kiss him, her hand tangling into his hair. He moved one of his hands down to slide under her dress, gently circling his fingers around her clit. Her body stiffened before she moaned into his mouth. The feeling of her walls clenching around him in orgasm sent him straight over the edge, his body jerking against her involuntarily. He groaned against her lips as he rode at his orgasm. She collapsed against his chest, her breath labored. He listened as their breathing and heartbeats synced up while his cock still twitched within her. She moaned low in the back of her throat at the feeling.

"Still not how I thought this night was going to end." Mulder chuckled at her candor.

"Relieved?" He didn't want to remove her, but he couldn't imagine this being a comfortable position for her.

"I won't be when I see the bruises on my knees and thighs tomorrow." He let go of her hips as she said that, her chuckle like a bell in his ear.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Don't worry," She unseated herself from him, flopping into the passenger seat. "You can make it up to me with breakfast in the morning." He was in the midst  of removing the condom when the words registered in his brain.

"I'm not one for homemade meals, but there's this coffee shop by my house that has saved my life a few times." She grabbed her stuff once again. Stepping out of the car, she looked back at him.

"Are you coming with, or am I going to have to bump into you at this life saving coffee place?" He grinned as she shut the door, zipping himself up and jumping out of the seat. He barely remembered to lock up the car as he stumbled after her on semi shaking legs. How she managed to keep walking he could have believed was as supernatural feat in itself. She stopped at the door to the building, he almost was unable to stop himself in time to keep himself from running into her. She stared up at him with a glint in her eyes. "You wanna know what I wished for?" He remembered back to their earlier conversation.

"Elvis' roundtrip ticket special?" She gave him a smile and walked in front of him. She turned back for a second,

"I'll tell you after round two." 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. Tell me what you think. This is kind of my toe in the water to see if I'm going to go through with the rest of the ideas I have planned because these two suffered way too many injustices.


End file.
